Recently, touch sensors of which input is received using a method in which a finger or an input device, such as a stylus, comes into contact with an image displayed on a display apparatus are applied to various electronic products.
Recently, display apparatuses to which touch sensors are applied are being developed as flexible devices, and touch sensors are formed on a glass substrate, a plastic substrate, or the like to detect a touch in order to be applied to flexible devices.
Since a conventional touch sensor is formed as a metal electrode or the like, there is a problem in that the metal electrode is damaged when the metal electrode is bent and thus the touch sensor is damaged. In addition, when the touch sensor is formed as the metal electrode, the touch sensor needs conditions of high temperature, high pressure, vacuum, and the like, there are problems in that a manufacturing cost increases and a yield is low.